Hero Paradox
by bunnyteacakes
Summary: A series of stories that take take place in Paradox's post-apocalyptic wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

Amongst the ruins of the world, there are very few people. The people that were in the world were spread out and lonely. But Paradox was blessed enough to have three people living near by. he waved at each of them as he passed.

He opened the door of his house. Paradox considered himself to be lucky to have a front door. Grandfather, who lived down the street, had to use an old curtain from the abandoned opera house as a door. Paradox made sure to be gentle when he closed the door to avoid breaking it.

Paradox flipped on the light and set the old basket that he found on the table. He knelt down and tapped his fingers on the floor.

"Tea Cake. Come here, Tea Cake. I have something to show you."

A small gray hedgehog came trotting around the corner. Paradox lifted the small creature from the floor and touched his own nose to its small black one.

"I missed you today while I was out. But we won't have to worry about being apart anymore. Look, I got you a basket," Paradox gestured to the mass of crafted metal on the table. "I'm going to attach it to my d-wheel so that we can go everywhere together. I think that this basket is a lot better than the tea cake box that I found you in. Don't you think so?"

Tea Cake purred in response, seemingly pleased with Paradox. Paradox smiled.

"Well, I am all dirty from exploring, so what do you say to a bath?"

Paradox and Tea Cake now made their way to the bathroom. Paradox filled the tub and then sat down on the stool to wash himself. He was especially careful not to splash Tea Cake with the cold water because he knew how much he hated it. When he was done, Paradox picked up his small friend and they both clambered into the bath. Paradox watched Tea Cake swim in small, hedgehog sized circles and sighed.

"One day, Tea Cake, we'll live in a much better place," Paradox whispered. He slouched in the tub, his blond hair circling around his face.

Paradox hated living in this desolate wasteland. Everyday was a struggle. Every possible thing that could be in ruins was, and no one was happy. None of the humans left on the planet were void of power or water, but this was only because no one was left to regulate its had built a d-wheel, and could travel to other time periods on his d-wheel, but the only way he ever traveled was back because he was afraid that the future that he would travel to would be even worse than his present. Paradox liked the past very much. In the past people were happier and had houses with doors, and doctor's offices for people who were not very strong like grandfather. Grandfather was the only reason that Paradox even bothered returning to this awful time. Coming back was becoming more and more dreadful for Paradox with every trip to the past he took. He patted Tea Cake on the head.

"It will get much better soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know that the story of Paradox is much much different. (like the four old men, and the robots and all that) but this is just a story that popped into my head a lot after I first saw the movie. I just thought it would be fun to create a story that would make people sympathetic towards Paradox's situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Paradox was sick.

This wasn't really a new thing. Given the lack of sanitation processes in the world nowadays, it wasn't a surprise to Paradox when he got sick, but it still disappointed him greatly. He managed a weak cough and turned grimly towards his hedgehog companion.

"I'm sorry, Tea Cake, but it appears that I'm sick," he stroked the animal's head, and got a loving nudge in return. Paradox coughed harshly and rolled over, clutching his sides. "Maybe I should try to sleep."

Tea Cake nudged Paradox's cheek encouragingly, making the blond young man chuckle.

"Thanks for your support. I will try to get better as quickly as I can."

Paradox snuggled under the covers and drifted off into a fitful sleep. He arose some 4 odd hours later feeling sluggish, and definitely still under the weather.

"Tea Cake, would you like some lunch?" Paradox coaxed his sore body out of bed and walked forcefully down the hall. His small pet followed.

After a quick lunch of onigiri and tea, Paradox hobbled off to bed once more, making sure to leave out ample food and water for Tea Cake. He patted his companion on the head.

"I don't know what time I'll get up Tea Cake, so I left some food and water for you." A hoarse cough escaped Paradox's chest. He lay down and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Tea Cake, can I tell you a secret?" Paradox asked his pet with a yawn. The hedgehog nudged his hand as if assuring him that whatever he disclosed would not leave the room. Paradox coughed again.

"I sometime wish that I had a mother. A mother to take care of me when I'm sick, and to read me stories, and to love me. But, I don't even know where I came from. I'm merely existing in this rotten time, alone and sad." Paradox sniffled and coughed again.

"That's why I am glad that we can take care of each other, Tea Cake. We are like brothers in this miserable existence. And we have a grandfather as well. I guess we resemble the families that I've seen in other times," Paradox turned away from Tea Cake and yawned once more.

"When my strength returns we'll go together to a time period with families so that you can see how happy they are. But right now, I think I will sleep."

* * *

><p>This one wasn't very good. Sorry. I'll try harder next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Today was cleaning day.

On cleaning day, Paradox went with Tea Cake to Grandfather's house to help him clean things up around his house. Paradox enjoyed Grandfather's company, and didn't mind in the least that he did not get to time travel on these days.

As Paradox approached Grandfather's house, he found the old man already waiting outside for him. He smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Grandfather," he trotted up to the doorway and gave the old man a gentle hug. "How are you this morning?"

The old man laughed. "I'm feeling much better now that you're here. You're youthful attitude gives me such high spirits! Now, shall we get to work?"

The two began to move debris that had fallen from the roof over the months, and dispose of them. The cleaning days varied in frequency based on how quickly Grandfather's house disintegrated. Sometimes they wouldn't have to clean for months, while others they would have to clean every week. The state bothered Paradox greatly, and he made a point to express his concern to Grandfather each time he came to visit. This visit was no exception. Paradox set down the pile of rubble that he had been carrying, and turned to Grandfather.

"I wish that you would come live with me," Paradox started. Grandfather laughed.

"I don't want to be a burden on you, Paradox," The old man replied, sweeping some dust off of the table. "I'm so weak. I fear that you would have to take care of me everyday."

Paradox shook his head violently, blonde and purple locks flailing in all directions.

"Grandfather, I want you to be safe! I'm worried that this house isn't safe for you to live in much longer," Paradox moved more pieces of the wall and held them up as evidence. "You hardly have any house left to live in!"

"Well, I think once my house is gone, I will be too," Grandfather answered, taking a piece of the wall away from Paradox. "I think that I have lived a long and happy life with you around, Paradox. I am happy."

Paradox furrowed his brow, willing himself to not get too upset. "But Grandfather-"

Before Paradox could retort, the ceiling split. One side came crashing down, separating Paradox and Tea Cake from Grandfather before either could react. The support beams came down next. Paradox ducked and tried to yell over the sound of the building collapsing.

"GRANDFATHER!"

Paradox, tried to look for his dear old man, but his vision was obscured by the dust billowing from the wreckage. Paradox coughed as dust filled his lungs and his eyes. He leaned against the rubble and cursed himself for being so useless.

As the smoke cleared, Paradox frantically threw bits of the house aside, screaming for Grandfather to answer him. He began to panic as he drew nearer to the spot where he had seen his dear friend last.

"Please, be alright Grandfather," Paradox spoke mostly to keep himself from losing focus. "Please be alright…"

Paradox uncovered Grandfather's body. He was bleeding and broken, but alive. Paradox fell to the ground, relieved to find his friend. He took Grandfather in his arms and hugged him.

"Grandfather, I'm so glad you're alive…."

Grandfather placed a weak hand against Paradox's cheek. "Paradox…" he began, but Paradox shook his head.

"Grandfather, you're going to be alright, I'll make sure of it! I'll find something to help you! I'll you sleep in my bed until you're better, and—and!" Paradox couldn't remember what he was trying to say. He felt like he was about to faint. His head was spinning.

"Don't give up hope, Paradox," Grandfather whispered, stroking Paradox's cheek with his hand. "You'll find happiness if you try…"

"I can't do it, Grandfather!" Paradox cried. "I can't do it with you here with me! Don't go, please!"

"I am happy…" Grandfather wiped away Paradox's tears with a frail finger before closing his eyes. "I could not have wished for a better friend than you have been to me all of these years…."

Paradox's breath caught in his throat as he felt Grandfather fall limp in his arms. Paradox slouched over Grandfather's body, trying with all of his might to ruse the old man from unconsciousness to no avail. Grandfather was gone.

Paradox held his dear friend close and wept.

* * *

><p>Welp. I wrote that pretty quickly. I guess I'm almost done with this little story. I am a little bit sorry that I killed Grandfather though...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days since Paradox last ate. He knew it wasn't healthy, and he was sure that grandfather would be angry.

What was he saying?

Tea Cake whined and nudged Paradox's limp hand with his nose. Paradox lifted his head and studied his small companion.

"Oh, how selfish of me, Tea Cake," Paradox mumbled, his voice cracking. It had been five days since he had last spoken as well. "Tea Cake, I am sure that you are hungry. You probably ran out of food and drink yesterday."

Paradox sat up slowly and stretched, feeling his bones creak with each minute movement. He hadn't moved from his spot in bed very often since grandfather had died.

"Come on Tea Cake, let's go get a snack."

The hedgehog trailed close on Paradox's heels as the young man stalked down the hallway. As he walked, Paradox observed the treasures that he had picked up in the past. Bicycle wheels, and used phone cards, and candy boxes, and cassette tapes littered the floor.

In the kitchen, next to his deck of Duel Monster cards, sat the basket that he had picked up for Tea Cake.

"Duel monsters," Paradox mumbled, scooping out a large helping of cat food for his pet. He filled the bowl and sat down at the table.

"Duel monsters!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table.

Of course it was duel monsters. That game is what led to the downfall of that lovely society that he had witnessed in the past. If it weren't for the godforsaken game, things would be okay. Grandfather would not have had to die. That blasted card game had destroyed everything, especially the one thing that Paradox held most dear.

Paradox had to find the root of it.

"Tea Cake," Paradox growled, turning his dusty laptop screen toward the small rodent, "This man is my enemy now. This man is the reason that Grandfather is dead." The rodent sniffed at the screen, and the picture of the purple haired man.

"I swear that I will find the Pegasus J. Crawford, and I will make him pay for what he has done to grandfather," Paradox spat.

Paradox gasped. "I know exactly how I shall make him pay…"

Paradox patted Tea Cake absently on the head and grabbed his deck and his duel disk. He was formulating a plan, and he wasn't exactly sure how well it would work, and he was certain that it would not be exactly humane, but grandfather had died, and it was unfair. It was unfair how much grandfather had bled, how much he had cried, how much Paradox had lost.

"Tea Cake, I would like to take you with me, but I just cannot. I will come back to you when I have finished, and hopefully we shall see each other again in a much better time. Until then, my dear friend."

Paradox climbed onto his D- wheel and put on his helmet, a cold feeling rising up into his chest.

No remorse for them, he thought, looking back at the tombstone he had fashioned for grandfather. I will make this better, I promise.

"All I need is those cards…"

Before he drove away, Paradox glanced once more at his well-worn home, and Tea Cake's tiny bed in the window sill.

Of course he would make things better for Tea Cake, and for Grandfather's memory. He'd fix it for everyone.

There wasn't anything particularly bad that could happen was there?


End file.
